Lost
"Lost" is the seventy-fifth episode of RWBY and the ninth episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 29th, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on January 5th, 2019. Summary Emerald Sustrai questions Mercury Black on why he joined Cinder Fall in the first place, with Mercury answering that his upbringing as an assassin made him join. Mercury then upsets Emerald saying that Cinder never cared for either one of them, and he also mentions how his own father stole his Semblance. Tyrian Callows, now with a prosthetic scorpion tail, then arrives, telling the two of them that he and Arthur Watts are heading to Atlas under Salem's command. Back in Argus, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Saphron Cotta-Arc search for Oscar Pine. Saphron leaves to go pick up Adrian from daycare while Ren and Nora go to a nearby cafe to get something, leaving Jaune alone. Jaune then wanders into a nearby park, where he finds a memorial statue dedicated to Pyrrha Nikos. He then meets a woman bearing similar physical attributes to Pyrrha, who tells him that she understands why Pyrrha did what she did. After the woman mysteriously disappears, Ren and Nora join Jaune, who has come to terms with Pyrrha's death. The three then vow to continue on in honor of their friend. Team RWBY and Maria Calavera find a passed out Qrow Branwen, and the rest of the group returns. They are surprised to find that Oscar is back at the house, wearing a new attire and preparing a casserole for everyone. Jaune apologizes to Oscar for his earlier actions, and Oscar promises to do what he can to help with the time he has left as himself. While everyone celebrates, Qrow laments that they still are not getting any closer to entering Atlas. Jaune, however, voices an idea to steal an Atlas airship to sneak into the Kingdom. Qrow immediately shoots the idea down, but Ruby wants to hear Jaune out, while also telling Qrow that they do not need his approval about their actions anymore. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *Nora telling Jaune that she heard what he said to Cinder is a callback to "The More the Merrier". *Jaune gets the idea to steal an Atlesian Airship from the aircraft he sees when he thanks Pyrrha's statue.Philip Spann's Twitter See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Emerald vs. Mercury *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 09 00006.png|Emerald fights Mercury after he says that Cinder never cared about her. V6 09 00007.png|Mercury reveals his past to Emerald. V6 09 00013.png|Tyrian tells Emerald and Mercury that he and Watts are going to Atlas. V6 09 00016.png|JNR and Saphron continue searching for Oscar. V6 09 00024.png|Jaune finds a memorial statue of Pyrrha Nikos. V6 09 00032.png|Jaune has a heartfelt talk with a mysterious red-haired woman. V6 09 00037.png|Ren and Nora express their worries about Jaune. V6 09 00046.png|Everyone finally finds Oscar... back at the Cotta-Arc house. V6 09 00048.png|Everyone is relieved to see Oscar okay. V6 09 00053.png|Jaune tells everyone about his plan to steal an airship. V6 09 00056.png|Finally fed up with Qrow's negative attitude, Ruby tells him off. V6 09 00058.png|Ruby takes charge, ready to try Jaune's idea. Video References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes